


Soldier of the Knight

by arisu16



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman: The Animated Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-29 16:35:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 75
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7691767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arisu16/pseuds/arisu16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Batman poem</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soldier of the Knight

I should've stopped it  
before it began,  
but you helped to soothe the darkness  
eating away at this man.  
So I showed you the ropes  
and how to stand tall,  
to always fight for justice  
whenever it may call.  
Then I stood by and watched  
as each of you fell,  
one after another,  
into my personal hell.  
So rest now, my soldier.  
Give up the fight.  
Remove the heavy mantle,  
the curse of the night.


End file.
